


Zero Words

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook in underwear, Cute Ending, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee is forced to remain silent for the rest of the night after he yells near Captain Hook's ear.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Peter Pan won’t try to steal the Jolly Roger flag again if I’m near it* Smee thought. He smiled before he looked back. Smee viewed Peter flying with the Darling siblings. His eyes widened. Smee ran into Captain Hook’s bedroom. He watched as Captain Hook rested under a blanket.  
He approached the bed.

‘’CAPTAIN HOOK! CAPTAIN HOOK! PETER PAN IS TRYING TO STEAL THE JOLLY ROGER FLAG AGAIN!’’ Smee shouted. He viewed Captain Hook opening his eyes.

Captain Hook sat up. He turned to Smee and scowled. ‘’THAT WAS NEAR MY EAR, SMEE!’’ he shouted.

‘’PETER PAN IS…’’ A hook was placed under Smee’s face. Smee trembled.

‘’Zero words for the rest of the evening, Smee.’’

After nodding, Smee viewed Captain Hook getting out of bed. He blushed the minute he saw the latter’s grey long johns. He followed Captain Hook to the Jolly Roger flag. 

Smee ceased walking the minute he was in front of his captain. Peter and the Darlings weren’t present, but the flag was. Smee almost refused to look back. He dreaded viewing another scowl on Captain Hook’s face. 

Smee looked back. He trembled at the sight of Captain Hook’s scowl. 

‘’We are going to find Peter Pan and end his life tonight,’’ Captain Hook said. After entering his bedroom, he dressed in his usual pirate clothes. Captain Hook approached Smee. He remained with the latter as they used a boat to reach the shore. 

Smee eventually followed Captain Hook to a tree.

‘’I’ll end a certain crocodile’s life if our paths cross.’’ Scowling again, Captain Hook glanced at his hook. He looked ahead and walked by the tree. 

Smee glanced back after he heard the sound of a clock ticking. He gasped at the sight of the crocodile responsible for eating Captain Hook’s hand. Smee trembled. He wondered if Captain Hook was too focused on Peter Pan to hear the clock. Smee tapped Captain Hook’s arm repeatedly. His eyes settled on another scowl.

‘’Why are you bothering me, Smee?’’ Captain Hook asked.

Smee flailed. He watched as Captain Hook frowned and rolled his eyes. ‘’You have my consent to talk now, Smee,’’ he said.

‘’THE CROCODILE IS BEHIND YOU!’’ Smee shouted.

Captain Hook’s eyes widened at a snail’s pace. He heard the clock and looked back. He scowled the minute he saw the crocodile. ‘’I’ll be the one to end your life.’’ 

‘’We should return to the ship. We can search for Peter Pan again tomorrow,’’ Smee said. He and Captain Hook ran from the crocodile. After returning to their boat, Smee rowed to the Jolly Roger. 

Captain Hook frowned at Smee after they were in his bedroom again. ‘’I’ll thank you by not ending your life tonight, Smee.’’ He viewed Smee’s smile and nod. 

‘’What are you going to do tonight, Captain Hook? Are you going to read tonight? Are you going to rest now?’’ Smee asked.

Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. He fell on his bed while Smee still talked. He used his pillow to conceal his ears. It was no use. Captain Hook fell asleep. A small smile formed on his face. 

The End


End file.
